love and hate in the very first blast
by chibidark angel
Summary: harry and the gang are off the Elvingsdale, the wizarding college. there, harry meets his professor, draco malfoy, and love and hate explode from the start! H/D, HR/R, lots of other pairings
1. Default Chapter

Title: Love and Hate In The Very First Blast

Author: chibidark angel

Summary: Harry and the gang are out of Hogwarts and are heading for they're very first year in Elvingsdale- the wizarding college in America. There, Harry meets his professor- Draco Malfoy, and love and hate explode at once, while Ron is smitten with Hermione Granger- another professor and Draco's best friend.

Pairings: harry/draco(main), ron/hermione, lavender/parvati, seamas/dean, cho/cedric, sirus/remus, blaise/OC

Warnings: SLASH! Well, yaoi, yuri, whatever you wanna call it, just basically: there is guy on guy and girl on girl action, don't like don't read! slight AU (alternative universe for anyone who doesn't know), in that I've screwed with a few characters, you know, altering ages, plus I don't know what everyone looks like, but the main plot is still in place.

A/N: hidee-ho, people! Well, this is my first Harry potter fic and I'm writing it as a fic challenge, and I'd like to dedicate it to Olusha-I'm soooooo sorry it took so long, I'd to sort some things out about a character (you know who), but here it is, hope it was worth the wait! Yeah, pleeze review, I like the idea, but its taking me AGES to get the chappies written, so pleeze be patient. Also, at the mo, I'm working on a gundam wing and yugi-oh fic, so while I will be updating these fics reviews or no reviews, the story that gets the best response will be the one that I update the fastest, the rest will take longer, so please be nice. 

Funky Trunky: yeah, chibi here sucks, so you gotta be nice to her.

C: oooo, injustice! For anyone who doesn't know, this is my muse, Funky Trunky, a purple, ballet dancing elephant, who has obsessive compulsive disorder.

Funky Trunky: ooooo, that's not fair onna! You psychotic, sugar high igit!

C: alright, alright, lets leave it there. You see, me and Funky are having a bit of a disagreement at the moment, but we're going to leave it with the gundam wing fanfics, and start on a clean slate here, alright? Will you pleeze read the disclaimer?

Funky: alright, here it is: all these characters, except for the OC's belong to JK Rowling- chibi isn't that good an authoress, so: SHE DON'T OWN, PLEEZE DON'T SUE! (smiles sweetly)

C: oksie-doksie! Well on with the story, which I am dedicating to Olusha- I never would have written a harry potter fic so fast if it wasn't for you!

Oh yeah, just to tell you, mione and dray are 23 and har and the gang are 18.

Right, on with the fic, here's the first chappie, enjoy!

Chapter One: Off To Elvingsdale!

"Flight 241 London Stanstead to Paris is now boarding, please make your way to gate 14," the nasal voice announced over the intercom, as a band of four teenagers made their way into the airport, carrying with them various huge trunks, broom-shaped packages and cages with owls, cats and rats in them. 

They stopped just a little bit in from the entrance, chatting and laughing, ignoring the strange looks they got from people as an owl shrieked as they passed by.

"Summer's finally over," one announced happily, his brown eyes sparkling happily and his floppy red hair bouncing on his head.

"Yeah, we're finally going to Elvingsdale, it'll be so cool!" another boy with black hair and twinkling blue eyes added, jumping up and down.

"Yeah, you're so right Dean, we'll have a blast!" a girl with long black hair and clear blue eyes giggled, but at the same time, looked wistfully towards the entrance.

Noticing this, the boy with the red hair grinned impishly.

"Aww, what's wrong Parvati? Missing a certain someone? A certain blond-haired, grey-eyed someone? (A/N: no no, it's not draco, or have you forgotten the pairings?) A certain girlfriend by the name of, oh, I don't know, Lavender?"

"Oh shut up Ron," Parvati replied, blushing slightly, "I haven't seen her all summer, and besides, at least I have a girlfriend, unlike _some _people," she smirked as Ron blushed scarlet and shouted, "Well, that's just cause I don't want anyone!"

"Really?" Parvati asked innocently, while grinning evilly, "I seem to remember you're attempts to ask out quite a few girls over the past two or three years…"

A heated argument broke out, which Dean ignored, as he walked away to get some labels for the luggage and buy some food to stop his rumbling tummy. (A/N: awww, so cute!)

The fourth member of the group, who had been silent up to now, sighed and ran a hand through his unruly black hair, revealing an unusual-shaped scar on his forehead. (A/N:oooo, I wonder who this is….) 

He was about to speak up and act peacemaker in the argument when suddenly, a voice interrupted, shouting, "Harry! Hey Harry, over here!"

The boy looked up and grinned, his emerald eyes flashing with excitement.

"Hey Sirus, Lupin! How's it going?" he called and made his way over to the two boys who were walking in the door, hand-in-hand, pushing their trolleys.

They all hugged, smiling and exchanging greetings, then continued on to where the rest of the group was.

"So, who's here?" Remus piped up as they walked along.

"So far it's just me, Ron, Dean and Parvati," Harry replied.

"Will the others be coming soon do you know?" Sirus asked.

"Dunno. Cedric and Cho are coming together of course. I think they're apparating near here and continuing on, and then its just Blaise and Lavender. They know we have to book in in five minutes, so I wont be long."

"Great. So, how was your summer Har?" Sirus asked tentively, knowing how badly the Dursley's treated him.

"Oh, you know, the usual; I tease or threaten Dudly, avoid being hit by flying projectiles and a swinging frying pan, get sent to bed with nothing to eat and have a helluva (A/N: I lurve this word!) lot of chores to do the next day. God, am I glad or what that I am finally out of that house for good, they are too, they threw me a going away party, with the message, 'never come back'," at this Harry snorted, "like I ever plan to…

Remus smiled sympathetically, while Sirus threw an arm around Harry, exclaiming, "Don't worry, you'll never have to think of those monsters again, you're free now, just like the rest of us!"

The three stopped and Remus and Sirus parked their trolleys next to Harry's and Ron's, before gazing over, laughing, at Ron and Parvati, who were red in the face, still arguing, while Dean watched, munching on a bag of popcorn.

"Well, if it isn't my favourite married couple," Sirus called out jokingly.

"WE ARE NOT A MARRIED COUPLE!" they both yelled in exact synchronisation, then paused panting. 

"Yeah, but the way you act, could've fooled me," Remus shrugged, grinning.

Harry smiled, watching this oh-so-familiar scene play out, and he felt, that if he blinked and eye, he'd find himself back in Hogwarts with his friends in the great hall…

Shaking his head to rid it of thoughts on the past and returned his attention to the present. The others had all hugged and exchanged greetings, and Parvati was talking.

"So, what did you guys get up to this summer?" she asked Sirus and Remus.

At this, a silly grin spread across Sirus's face and Remus had a far-off look in his eyes.

"We went to Paris together," Remus answered dreamily.

"Ooo," Parvati sighed, "That place is soooo romantic."

"Yeah, and it's so beautiful at night, with the music and the red roses," Sirus replied.

"Yea, ze citee of lurve," Dean chuckled in a fake French accent.

"Sounds like you guys had a great time," Harry said.

"Yeah, it was great. There were all these little cupids flying around with their bows and arrows and love hearts and there were enchanted flowers and the music was so beautiful." Sirus sighed.

"And not only that, but we toured all around the city- the Louvre and the Mona Lisa were brilliant, and oh, the Eiffel Tower at night with a not so full moon," Remus added with a sigh, grinning wryly, "So what did you guys get up to? Parvati?"

"Oh, I went to Rome and Pompeii, it was so cool. The Sistine Chapel is gorgeous, and we got a magical tour of Pompeii and the tour guides used all sorts of complicated charms to bring the town back to life and they recreated the day when the volcano exploded, it was brilliant."

"That must have been really interesting, cool," Remus said, "What about you Ron?"

"Oh, I got to go visit Charlie with Bill- it was just the three of us and we went hiking up some mountains to find a family of Norwegian Ridgebacks Charlie wanted to study, and we got to see the little babies, they were adorable! I got to help Charlie make notes and observe them- he'd put a hypnosis charm on one of the members and we'd quickly take it away and weigh it, check it over and then magically mark it so we can find them wherever they go, and can protect them from poachers. After that, we went to visit the Chudly Cannons- it was fantastic! I go to chat to the team and play some quidditch with them and I got to talk to the coach and manager and see how they all felt about their jobs and the sport. It was a brilliant summer." (A/N: ooooo, I was SO on a roll with that one! ^_^)

"Wow, you had some summer, lucky you," Sirus whistled, "So Dean, what'd you get up to?"

"Well, um, me and Seamus told our parents about our, um, relationship and so, our two families got together and we had our hols in Ireland- down in Wexford, it was brilliant," Dean replied.

"So, after _how _many years of being together, and you are only after finally coming out now?" Sirus grinned.

Dean blushed.

"Well, yes. We just- we weren't ready till now, that's all," he retorted defensively.

"Hey, well done," Harry said warmly.

He knew how hard it could be- it had taken him a while to deal with the fact that he was gay- he'd been in denial for ages till he'd accepted it- though he'd never found that someone special.

'Someday,' she sighed to himself, and was about to ask Dean how it went, when Parvati let out an excited squeal, and jumped up.

"Lavender!" she cried and started to run towards a blond-haired girl who was walking in the door, pushing her trolley.

"Parvati!" the girl cried, and started to run forward.

As they neared each other, the trolley was pushed aside and they embraced, then, hurriedly, their lips me, which quickly parted as their tongues met and danced passionately. The two girls were heading into a heavy make-out session, when the owl in the cage on Lavender's trolley gave a particularly loud screech. Startled, the two jumped apart, laughed, and shared a quick, loving kiss before Lavender wheeled her trolley over to where the rest of the group was. Greetings were exchanged, then Lavender leaned back against Parvati, who wrapped her arms tightly around her waist, resting her chin on Lavender's shoulder.

"So how'd your summer go Lavender?" Harry asked.

"Oh, it was really cool, I met up with my pen pal from Spain- he goes to Beaubaxtons and he's heading into his final year this year. We had a great time- he showed me around his home and area, and then he came back to my home, and I learned loads about Beaubaxtons- it sound like a really nice place."

"Glad you had fun, I missed you ya know," Parvati whispered.

"Aww, I missed you too babes, but you had fun on your hols too and we're together now," Lavender whispered in reply, giving her hands a squeeze.

"Hey, there's Cho and Cedric," Dean informed the others, "Hey guys! Yo, we're over here!"

Harry turned and waved at the Chinese girl and the black-haired boy, who were making their way over to the group.

"Hi everyone!" Cho cried, hugging everyone in greeting.

Harry smiled as he hugged Cho back, remembering the small crush he's had on Cho back in fourth year. That was of course before he'd kissed Lee Johnson as part of a game of spin the bottle, and he'd suddenly realised he much preferred to look at guys than girls.

"Hey Cho, how was your summer?" Harry asked as they parted.

"Oh, it was fantastic- mine and Cedric's families went on a ski trip up the Alps. Oh, the place was beautiful, and we even got to see a family of yeti's!" Cho laughed in reply, "How was yours?"

"Oh, you know, same ole, same ole," Harry shrugged dismissively.

Cho nodded in understanding and smiled, then turned to say hi to Ron, while Harry turned to Cedric.

"Hey there Harry," Cedric grinned, sticking his hand out.

"Hey Cedric, how's it going?" Harry grinned in reply, grasping his hand firmly.

There had always been a spark of competition between the two, ever since third year, when Cedric was made seeker of the Hufflepuff quidditch team. They'd both fought hard through all the years of school, and in the end, both had been made head-boy, something they were both happy with.

"Oh, I'm fine, and you?" Cedric answered.

"Never better," Harry smiled as the handshake ended, "I heard you and Cho had a nice holiday."

"Cedric grinned wryly, a far-off look in his eyes.

"Oh yeah, did we ever," he half said, half whispered, lost in his daydreams and memories.

Noticing Harry leering at him, he snapped out of his daze and coughed, quickly averting his gaze, suddenly finding his shoes very interesting, a faint blush spreading across his cheeks.

"But, um, anyway… typical summer?" he asked lightly.

"Yup, the usual," Harry grinned.

Suddenly, a set of bells rang, and what sounded like a house elf's voice squeaked out, "Could all students going to Elvingsdale please make your way to gate 103 where you will be directed to your plane."

While some people in the group jumped, or looked about sharply, no one else in the airport seemed to notice the strange announcement; they all continued walking about hurriedly, chatting and laughing, glancing at their watches and notice boards above.

"Guess we'd better make our way to the gate, wherever it is, I don't think that a gate 103 exists," Remus said, heading towards his trolley, as did the others.

"But Blaise hasn't shown up yet," Lavender quickly said, "We can't just leave him here, he might not know were to go, he could get lost."

"Hey, wait up, I'm coming!" a voice cried out from the entrance.

Relieved, the group turned to see a flushed looking boy running towards them at high speed, pushing his trolley ahead of him. His obsidian eyes were flashing playfully, and his floppy black hair was bouncing on either side of his head, dark bangs falling over a red strip of cloth tied around his forehead. Coming to a skidding halt beside them, panting and gasping for breath, he quickly greeted them all with a wave of his hand.

"I've-been-running-all-the way, *pant* from the-entrance to- the-car park," he gasped, as his breathing slowed down to normal, "In under two minutes might I add."

"Wow Blaise, you must be pretty fit," Harry commented, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, I was working on my athletics over the summer, plus I went on a kayaking and camping trip over the summer with my mam- it was deadly! How'd all your summer's go?"

"We'll tell you on the way to the gate," Sirus replied, "Come on, we've go to find this gate 103, wherever it is."

"Come on, we'll go to the very last gate at the end of the airport," Harry instructed, and the group set off.

After a while of walking around, and when all the summer tales were exchanged, the group found themselves well and truly lost. The last gate was gate 102, and then there was a dead end, so here they were, standing in the middle of a crowd of mingling holiday and business trip goers, looking about confused, when they were approached.

"Excuse me?" the soft, polite tone wrenched them all from their thoughts and they turned to gaze up on a girl.

She had long, fiery red hair, streaked with blonds and oranges that was tied back in a loose ponytail which fell down to the back of her knees. Long bangs shielded exotic eyes that were and unusual shade of golden amber. She was wearing a black string top and a short jacket that fell to just above her waist, and black baggy trousers that fell over white runners. Blaise was nearest her, but he was frozen, eyes wide, goggling at her, so Harry spoke.

"Yes, can we help you?" he asked.

"Yes, um, would you know where gate 103 is? Its my first year at Elvingsdale and I thought I'd ask you people, or is it your first year too?" 

"It is," Harry smiled, "and we're just as lost as you are. Wait a minute, how'd you know we're going to Elvingsdale?"

"Well, its kind of hard not to- the trunks and brooms are a dead give-away."

"Yeah, I suppose so," Harry grinned, "so stranger, what's your name?"

"Oh, I'm so sorry," the girl apologised, "My name is Ash Maxwell." (Duo Maxwell- my bishie! ^_^)

"Pleased to meet you Ash, my name's Harry Potter."

"Wow, cool, you know, your name just flows so well- Harry Potter- its like water or something, its so cool."

"Thanks, glad you like it," Harry grinned, delighted at the unusual, sort of down-to-earth welcome, and that her eyes did not make that usual trip to his forehead, something he'd begun to despise over the last few years, especially after he defeated Voldemort in sixth year, "These are my friends."

"Ron Weasly," Ron said while extending a hand.

"Oh yeah, your dad's Arthur- he works for the ministry, right?"

"Yeah," Ron replied in a surprised tone, shaking her hand, "How'd you know?"

"Oh, he works with my dad, David Maxwell."

"Your dad's David Maxwell? He's the magical engineer isn't he?" Dean amazed, "By the way, name's Dean Thomas."

"Nice to meet ya Dean," Ash smiled, "and yes, my dad is a magical engineer."

"Wow, he is brilliant- he takes all those muggle inventions and makes them work off magic, amazing. Oh, and I'm Lavender," Lavender smiled.

"Pleased to meet you, and your girlfriend is?"

"Parvati," Parvati answered, from her respective position behind Lavender.

"Cool. You two make a really cute couple," Ash smiled, "As do you two, em?" she added, turning to Sirus and Remus.

"Sirus Black and this is Remus Lupin," Sirus answered, "so you're not uncomfortable with us?"

Ash snorted in contempt.

"Gods no! Homophobes are freaks, and besides, I'm bi."

"Me too!" Blaise squeaked, slowly turning red.

"Cool, another free spirit, just like myself," Ash grinned, "So, what would your name be?"

"Oh, um, Blaise Zambini," Blaise answered.

"Wow, I totally love your name it's so unique."

"I love your name too," Blaise sighed, as they gazed into each other's eyes.

Harry immediately recognised the look they sent each other and grinned. He couldn't blame Ash- after all, Blaise was very attractive, although Harry felt only friendship towards him, and Ash was very pretty as well, though he didn't really feel any attractiveness towards her. (I hate to diss my OC, but you know, hars gay, so he wouldn't feel anything for her) However, although Blaise was bi, he really did prefer girls, he'd only kissed a few guys and never had a boyfriend. Blaise wore a black shirt, with blue and white flames at the bottom, which was open and a red t-shirt underneath, black baggies and a pair of new rocks (these are boots, sooo fucking gorgeous but really expensive-I'm still saving up to buy a pair) The two teens would make a great couple- Ash with her tanned skin, flaming red hair and flashing golden eyes, Blaise with his pale, ivory skin, jet black hair and dark obsidian eyes- they clashed yet complimented each other perfectly.

Harry quickly cleared his throat, smirking as they jumped slightly, growing red.

"Oh yes, um, on with the last of the intros," Ash fumbled, looking expectantly at Cho and Cedric.

"I'm Cho Chang and this is my boyfriend Cedric Diggory."

Ash smiled and shook their hands.

"So, all you guys go to Hogwarts?" Ash asked, "I'm just assuming cause that's the school here in England."

"Yeah, you're right, we all went to Hogwarts," Harry answered, "What school did you go to?"

"Oh, um, I didn't exactly go to a school," Ash mumbled, biting on her bottom lip.

"Why?" Cho asked curiously.

"Because, um, you see… Oh look! There's somebody who looks like he knows where he's going!"

With that, she was off, jogging up to this taller man with spiked blond hair.

"What do you think Harry, something's up with her, do you think we can trust her?" Ron asked, worry edging into his voice, while the others looked on concerned.

Harry sighed. Even after all these years, even after he'd defeated Voldemort, they were still looking up to him for support, for leadership. It was something he needed to talk to them about, but it could wait, right now he'd a decision to make.

"Leave it for now, I think she's alright, maybe she's an orphan or couldn't afford to go to a school, it could be something simple. We'll just have to gain her trust and hopefully she'll tell us about the school thing, okay?"

"That's a good idea," Blaise sighed, grinning idiotically as he turned his gaze to Ash.

The group watched as she tapped the man o the shoulder and started talking, gesturing wildly. The man replied, pointing off in one direction. With a small bow, she waved and jogged back to the group.

"There's an assembly point, well, a room, through a portal nearby, where we'll be shown into the wizarding airport." 

Nodding, the group grabbed their trolleys and set off, Harry, Ron, Ash and Blaise at the front, with the couples following behind. They rounded a corner and spotted other students quickly walking into a wall just a bit away from gate 102.

"Come on," Ash instructed, quickly walking up to the wall. As they all entered, they found themselves in a small room, where they were met by a young witch, who greeted them with a smile.

"Good morning," she chirped, "This way please."

She led them out of the room and down a hall to where two trees stood. Taking out her wand, she waved it over them while muttering, "Obstritium."

Immediately, they grew and moved apart, though their branches were still entwined, forming an arch, which the witch ushered them through. As Harry stepped through, he gasped at the sight that greeted him.

The place was huge, stretching out in all directions. Witches, wizards, seahags and goblins worked behind the booking gates, multitudes of house-elves checked out trunks going in and coming out with snufflers. (is that what they're called? You know, those creatures that find the metal objects) The air was filled with fairies, who flitted here and there, sprinkling the luggage with fairy dust so they could float in groups until they were collected, and owls, delivering packages and letters here and there. Giants with hippogriffs worked at the security checkout, and the room was filled with hundreds of citizens of the magical community, travelling all over the world: witches and wizards, going away, or coming into the country, seahags, goblins, dwarves, gnomes, unicorns being led by a small, pudgey-looking man. A bogart, changing shape ever now and then, glided quickly along the shadows before jumping into a small box, that was being held by an awaiting banshee, and an assembly of ghosts merrily made their way along, chatting and laughing with some veelas, and a tank of water full of grindylows floated along, supported by a variety of pixies. 

Never had Harry felt so much amazement and wonder surge inside him- well, maybe the first time he laid eyes on the great hall, but never since. Through the rushing sound in his head, Harry grinned as he distantly hear the witch say, "Welcome to Wingardium Levithatus- the wizarding airport."

***

so, what do you think? I wanted to do something like platform 9¾ but not the exact same. So, let me know what you think by giving a little review, I will be continuing to update this story but more reviews means ill update faster, so pleeze review! Farethee well ^_^


	2. The Professors Get Ready

Title: Love and Hate In The Very First Blast

Author: chibidark angel

Summary: Harry and the gang are out of Hogwarts and are heading for they're very first year in Elvingsdale- the wizarding college in America. There, Harry meets his professor- Draco Malfoy, and love and hate explode at once, while Ron is smitten with Hermione Granger- another professor and Draco's best friend.

Pairings: harry/draco(main), ron/hermione, lavender/parvati, seamas/dean, cho/cedric, sirus/remus, blaise/OC

Warnings: SLASH! Well, yaoi, yuri, whatever you wanna call it, just basically: there is guy on guy and girl on girl action, don't like don't read! slight AU (alternative universe for anyone who doesn't know), in that I've screwed with a few characters, you know, altering ages, plus I don't know what everyone looks like, and some characters, mainly draco, will be OOC, kay? but the main plot is still in place.

A/N: OH MY GOD PEOPLE I AM SOOOOO PROFUSELY SORRY FOR LEAVING THIS FOR SO LONG!!!! *gets down on hands and knees begging* can you ever forgive me? See, I had the second chapter written, but then I lost it, and then when I found it, I found I wanted to do something different, so I had to go and write this chapter, so it took a long time, but I'm going to be much faster at putting out the other chapters, pleeze forgive me!!! Here's my thank-yous:

Solitary Cross: thank you very much, no, we won't be finding out about ash in this chapter, sorry, that'll be in the next chapter, don't worry, and yes, I know It's obvious what'll happen with blaise and ash, but the question isn't do they like each other, it's will they do anything? Pleeze enjoy this chapter!

Lanevaly: thank you, oh I'm glad you think it's unique, I do try my best! Yeah, I've never read a story myself with them as student and teacher, so I'm trying very hard to develop it well, let me know what you think!

Onyxsun: no, we won't be finding out about ash in this chapter, this one is for draco and mione, ash will be in the next chapter, kay? I know I changed some people drastically, namely Sirus and Remus, but it was just a spur of the moment thing, and I'm glad you like it anyway.

Fanny Chan: thank you soo much! Yes, I'm updating as fast as I can, pleeze let me know what you think about the chapter!

Olusha: thank you for the review, yes, there are a lot of characters, but I wanted Harry to have this big circle of friends, and I started out with a few, but then they had to be with someone, so the list just grew and grew, but glad you liked them anyway! We will be meeting Dray and Mione in this chapter, kay? Yes, I cant wait for the romance part myself, although I don't know what I'll be doing, we'll just have to wait and see how it goes!

Katie: thank you, glad you like my OC, although we wont be seeing them settling into the college until a few chapter, this is the chapter where we see draco and mione getting ready! Hope you like!

Cinead Born Of Fire: thank you, I'm glad you like the AU, and yes, I've read over my first chapter, and I took into serious consideration what you said, so don't worry, I've fixed the little glitches, and ash should be alright, in the third chapter, plus I've actually got a reason for her more than perfect behaviour, kay? Hope you like the next chapter! 

Shaz: oh, you didn't send in a review, but you told me in person, thank you! Oh, and you shouted at me to hurry up and write more, so here we are!

cda: So there you are, now on with the chapter.

Disclaimer: (spotlight reveals author in a heap on the floor) *sobbing* I don't own, them alright, I don't own them.

Funky: aww, poor chicken, here! (uses magic powers- puff of smoke to reveal draco and harry standing beside author)

cda: huh? Oh, pretty! Yeah (glomps two boys) well, I mightn't own them but I'll just have them here to hug until JK Rowling calls for them, anyhoo….

Harry: here's the new chapter *whispers* save us…pleeze!

Draco: hey, its now that bad harry *smirks evilly* she's letting us do whatever we want.

Harry: oooo, *evil cackle* great, I think I know what w can do. (whispers in dray's ear)

(draco's eyes widen, before he grabs harry's wrists and drags him into the next room.)

cda: *sigh* they'll be back, don't worry! Anyhoo, here's the next chapter, enjoy!

Chapter One: 

"Draco, wake up, we're going to be late!" came a shout, followed by the sounds of a door opening, and feet running across a wooden floor, before a wavy-haired woman bounced on top of a bed occupied by a blond-haired man. The man groaned and peeked open one silver/grey eye, before groaning and rolling over, muttering, "It's eight o' clock Mione, how the hell have you managed to look so god-damn perfect?"

"Some hair-care products and a lot of magic," the woman, Hermione, replied in a matter of fact tone, tossing her brown hair back over her shoulders.

"That's not fair, you've gotten better than me at using gel," Draco moaned, pouting, sitting up and running a hand through his tousled, shoulder-length hair.

Hermione grinned; after all, it was Draco who showed her how to tame her frizzy locks into sleek waves using a couple of charms and some hair gel, just before he himself outgrew the whole 'gel hair to scalp' faze, and let his hair fall gracefully around his face.

"Any way, you'd better get ready; we've got to have breakfast with my parents and Oliver and Percy and say goodbye to my parents and then take the portkey to Diagon Alley so I can pick up some equipment before we apparate to Wingardium Levithatus," Hermione explained carefully, while bouncing on Draco's bed right over him, "So come on Lazy Boots."

"Hermione, would you be so good as to quit jumping on my bed, we are twenty-three you know," Draco sighed, trying to put on his poshest accent, before he started giggling.

"Ah, but that doesn't mean we can't act any less childishly than when we were twenty-two," Hermione giggled along with him as she jumped off the bed, smoothed down her hipsters and started for the door.

"Mione?" Draco called, as he got out of bed.

"Yes?" Hermione asked, turning around.

"Thanks," Draco replied, "For asking me to come with you on your holidays with your family."

"Hey, Oliver and Percy came too, this was for all of us," Hermione smiled, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah," Draco shrugged, "But….ya know…"

"Yeah, I do," Hermione replied softly, giving Draco a warm smile, before she turned, and walked out of the door, calling, "See you at breakfast Dray."

Draco smirked at the nickname, then set about getting ready. Quickly, he packed up his things, except for the clothes he was wearing, his hairbrush and wand. Grabbing his things, he made his way into the bathroom adjoining his bedroom, showered, washed his hair, then dried off, got dressed in a tight blue shirt, baggy black trousers and a pair of doc martins and brushed his hair back, securing it back in a ponytail with a leather strap. Once he was done, he closed up and locked his trunk and, grabbing his wand and his broomstick, he levitated the trunk out to the hallway and placed it beside Hermione's near the kitchen, leaving his broomstick leaning against the wall as he made his way into the kitchen. Turning around a corner, he stopped dead in slight surprise and amusement, at the sight of Percy Weasly and Oliver Wood, locked in a passionate embrace, Oliver pushing Percy up against the wall as they kissed.

"Ahem," Draco coughed loudly, smirking as the two men jumped apart and whirled around, shocked expressions on their faces, "Good morning Percy, Oliver. Maybe it would be wiser to continue you kissing and, eh, other activities later," he finished, arching and eyebrow as he eyed their mussed clothing.

"Oh, morning Dray," Oliver stammered, returning to his senses, "Have a good night's sleep?"

"Yes, it was very good, nice and relaxing," Draco smirked, "I won't even ask how yours was, as I'll assume you didn't get any sleep, having a very, um, enjoyable night."

Both Percy and Oliver blushed bright red, before joining Draco in his laughter, as the three men made their way out to the garden where Hermione sat at a wooden table with her parents. Draco shielded his eyes as he gazed out at the pretty Italian countryside that surrounded the house, and sighed. Today he would be making his way back to Elvingsdale college where he taught in the Auror's course, a job he loved, and his favourite subjects too: potions and defence against dark arts. Draco breathed in the fresh morning air, savouring the crisp tang of the food laid out on the table, as he sat down beside Hermione.

"Morning boys," Mr. Granger called cheerfully, looking up from the Italian newspaper he was reading.

"Morning Paul, morning Joyce," Percy greeted, while the other two nodded their greetings and smiled.

"Oh good, you got them out of the kitchen," Hermione smiled at Draco, putting down the edition of the Daily Prophet she was reading.

"Yes, well, any news?" Percy politely asked, trying to avoid the awkward subject his two friends seemed fixated on bringing up again and again.

"No, it's just the usual," Hermione replied, "the new minister for magic, Ms. Diphda, had just busted another illegal muggle-baiting organisation, and her popularity's risen even more, if that was even possible."

"It's about time they got someone good in," Draco muttered, "that Cornelius Fudge was a god-damn sham, especially during the time of Voldemort."

"I know what you mean, Elnath's got brilliant idea's, and she's able to take action right away, she'll see it through until the end," Percy gushed enthusiastically.

"And here I was thinking I was the only one you adored," Oliver teased gently, while Percy blushed, and Ms. Granger chuckled, saying, "Come on dears, eat up, you've got to be going soon."

The group settled down into eating their breakfast of fresh rolls, still warm, sweet fruit, yoghurts some jams and orange juice.

"Thank you very much Joyce," Draco smiled, when he was finished, "That was lovely."

"Oh no problem Draco, well, come on, you'd better hurry if you want to pick up your things and make it to the airport on time."

The entire group said goodbye to Mr and Mrs. Granger, then gathered up all their things and grabbed the port key, an old, chipped statue of a half-naked woman, before they were zipped off to the Three Broomsticks.

"Hello Tom," Hermione greeted the barman, "Could we just leave out things here, while we go and pick up some things before we zip off to the airport?"

"Sure, no problem Hermione," Tom smiled, "Have a good summer? Looking forward to going back?"

"I'd a lovely summer, and yes, I can't wait to get back," Hermione smiled as she exited the building onto Diagon Alley.

Hermione loved to teach and share knowledge, something which made her wonder why she hadn't been put in Ravenclaw, but anyway, she was getting back to the job she loved: teaching variously complicated charms and complex potions for the sports counselling and physician course. She was suddenly pulled from her thoughts as they were surrounded by the hustle and bustle of Diagon Alley. 

"We'll be off," Percy told Hermione and Draco, "I've to get back into the office, work starts straight away, no lounging about."

"Yup, no rest for the wicked," Oliver sighed, grinning, "I've got practise with my team too, but it's not till later, so I'm just going to hang around the ministry and embarrass Percy for a while," he added with a wink as he wrapped his arm around Percy's waist, "Have a nice time teaching."

"Yes, and owl us as soon as you can," Percy added, trying not to squeak as Oliver's hand wandered lower, cupping his ass and giving it a sudden squeeze.

"Don't worry mother, we will," Draco replied, with a mock sneer as he rolled his eyes.

"Ignore him," Hermione grinned, giving Draco a light thump on the arm.

"I always do," Percy smirked, while Draco glowered, pouting slightly, while his friends laughed.

"Have a great time Percy, we'll see you two again, maybe around Christmas?" Hermione asked.

"Of course, remember, my mother insisted that you come back to the Burrow for Christmas this year, the whole family's going to be there."

"Great, we haven't been to your house in years, it'll be great to see your mother again, and finally meet your whole family, they never were there at Christmas when we went to Hogwarts, and then of course, we never went after because of teaching and everything," Draco smiled, "So we'll see you two then."

The four friends hugged and parted, Percy and Oliver going down to near the end of Diagon Alley, their luggage in tow, Draco and Hermione heading off into the crowds to make their way into Flourish and Blotts, as Draco wanted to get the latest book on the Dark Arts- 'The Dark Side Of You,' which had a list of new curses and their counter curses, and also a list of new potions, for offensive and defensive magic, while Hermione wanted to get, 'Wizarding Warbles in Work,' a book on different types of stress that could be experienced, and the right potions or spells that could be used, and also, 'From Muggle To Magic- Sports Edition,' one of a range of books which dealt with muggle inventions, sports and ideas which had been converted into magic versions. The book Hermione wanted dealt with new wizarding sports which had been taken from muggle origins. Once inside the shop, Draco breathed deeply, inhaling the timeless smell of new books, and sighed. He loved this shop, it had the most interesting variety of books, and it was also where he'd met Hermione and Percy. Draco smiled as he remembered that fateful day….

It was his first year in Hogwarts, and so he made his way to Diagon Alley with his parents to get his school things. While his father went to Knockturn Alley for a 'business' meeting and his mother was looking at wands, he had come into Flourish and Blotts to get his schoolbooks. He had gotten all of his books except for one- The Invisible Book of Invisibilities, which was of course Invisible, so the store owner was having a terrible time trying to find one for him. Draco wasn't being very helpful either, sneering at the man and shouting at him, and the owner was nearly in tears when Hermione and Percy came in. Puzzlement soon changed to anger when they realised what was going on, and they confronted Draco, who, when he realised that Percy was a Weasley, started ranting on about everything his father had told him about the Weasleys, how they were so poor, couldn't afford anything, that they were like trash, a disgrace to the wizarding community-

It was then Hermione chose to step in and smack him right across the face really had, and do some ranting of her own, shouting at him about how he was nothing but an arrogant prick, how he knew nothing about Percy or his family, about how he was just listing off a load of crap like he'd learned it off before-hand. It was when she said, "You sound like a bloody dog doing tricks for its master," that he actually snapped out of the state of shock he was in. He suddenly remembered it was his father who had told him everything he said, his father, who obsessed over Voldemort like a dog would its master, and he realised that by hitting him, Hermione had just done to him what he had always wanted to do to his father, for being so stupid and idiotic as to follow that man, that god-damn maniac, a bloody sick and twisted wizard. Suddenly, he wanted to befriend this girl and boy, wanted to see what they were like, not caring who they were. He immediately apologised to the two first years and to the shop owner, then told him to take his time in trying to locate them, and offered to buy Hermione and Percy some ice-cream from Flourintine's while they waited, as an apology for his earlier speech, and also as a means for them to get to know each other better.

Draco smiled ruefully at the memory. He really had been an arrogant prick, though it was the way he was brought up, but still, Hermione and Percy had been able to see past that and get to know the real him, as was Oliver when they met him on the Hogwarts Express, and although he was in Slytherin while the three of them were in Griffindor, they all still remained firm friends, much to Dumbledore's delight, as he sought to promote inter-house relationships.

"You alright?" Hermione questioned gently, her eyes slightly worried, "You looked a bit out of it there."

"I'm fine Mione, just remembering the day we met in here," Draco grinned as he pulled off the book he was looking for off the shelf.

"Oh yeah," Hermione laughed lightly, as she shifted her own books against her hip, "The day you acted like a complete jerk and I smacked you. I'm still sorry about that, you had quite a mark on your face after that," she added, wincing apologetically.

"Don't worry, I totally deserved it," Draco replied, "Plus I learned never to piss you off, cause you've got one hulluva smack."

"Too true," Hemione grinned, as they made their way up to the counter.

The two professors paid for their books, then made their way to the apothocarys for some ingredients they needed to restock their personal store cubords, as well as to hand in an order-list for the things they'd need for the up-coming year. Once that was done, they grabbed a quick ice-cream ("For old time's sake," Draco smiled nostaligically as he paid.), before they made their way back to the Leaky Couldron, where they grabbed their trunks and things, bid farewell to Tom and made their way to near the end of Diagon Alley where they walked into what appeared to be a muggle Post Office, but what actually was the holding place of various portals to different places. Quickly they took the portal to Wingardium Levithatus, where they appeared near the ticket gates. Unfortunately, there was a small problem with a dwarf who was trying to get a plane to the top of Mount Everest, and it took them around fifteen minutes to get up to the desk and another ten minutes to check in their luggage and get their tickets.

"Come on Draco, we'd better run or we'll miss our flight," Hermione yelled, as they started to run through the airport.

As he ran, Draco caught sight of a man being held by a pair of goblins, beside a case of probably fake wands, and-

BANG!

Draco ran smack into someone else and suddenly found himself on his ass on the ground. With a small moan, he quickly picked himself up, dusting down his clothes and looking about angrily for the person who had dared to run into him. He found the guilty pary- a man, younger, it seemed, who was clutching his forehead and groaning slightly as he pulled himself off the ground.

"Watch where you're going," Draco snapped icily, glaring.

The young man shook his head, and replied, just as icily, "I could say the same to you," as he fixed Draco with an icy glare, "and there's no need to act like such a prick."

It took all of Draco's will pwer not to just drop his jaw and gasp in wonder. The man was beautiful- tousled raven hair, clear emerald green eyes, gorgeous pouty lips and a body that was shown off excellently by the tight grey turtleneck and black cargo pants he was wearing.

"You could apologise for what you did, and quit being such a god-damn prick yourself," Draco sneered, "Or are you too much of a stubborn git to admit it?"

"I'm not the git here," the man hissed angrily, "and admit what? That you're too much of a dope to see you ran into me?"

Draco was about to reply with something really nasty and threatening to the gorgeous, angry man who had managed to turn him on slightly, when he heard Hermione call, "Draco! Come on, we'll be late, move your god-damn ass!"

Draco rolled his eyes and called in a sickeningly sweet tone, "Coming mother, I wouldn't want to keep you waiting!"

He caught the young man smile and giggle slightly before he hastily put on a glare. Rolling his eyes, Draco sent one last look at the man before turning around and running off with Hermione past a young red-head man, who was calling, "Harry! Hey mate, come on, we gotta get going!" and Draco swore he saw the man and Hermione looking over each other and giving each other appraising smiles as they passed by. Quickly, the two professors made their way past a large group of young adults, through the security check and through gate 4 onto their plane.

"Welcome to flight 331, Teacher's Flight to Elvingsdale College, a table for two?" the steward asked, with a smirk and a knowing look.

Hermione nodded, rolling her eyes, while Draco sneered at the man, and threw him an evil glare one he had directed them to their seats on the plane, which was layed out more like a restaurant, with tables and chairs lining either side of the machine.

"Bloody wanker," Draco muttered in a menacing tone, as he glared at the steward from his seat.

"I wish you'd mind your language for once Draco," Hermione admonished, "just leave him, and besides, can you blame him for thinking that?"

"No, I suppose not," Draco answered, his expression softening slightly, "it's just, I hate that look, that arrogant, knowing look, it reminds me of my fa- I mean Lucius," he managed to croak out, before quickly turning his head and staring out of the window.

Hermione smiled sadly, as she reached across the table to take Draco's hand and give it a reassuring squeeze, as she replied, "I know, just forget it, it was nothing, alright?"

"Alright, I know, it just hurts sometimes, that's all," Draco replied, shaking his head, and Hermione felt a twinge of sadness and anger that the mere mention of Lucius' name, the memory of him, still burned a hole in Draco's soul, still affected him so much…

There was a loud buzz, as the announcement that they were about to take off, and Draco and Hermione fastened their belts and leaned back in their seats as the plane began its ascent.

"So Draco," Hermione began, once the plane was air borne, "What exactly kept you so lon? Was it just me, or did I see you standing with another fine-looking man?" 

Draco tried to hide his blush by sneering at her smirk as he replied, "I ran into him, well, he ran into me actually, and we had a bit of an argument."

"An argument?" Hermione asked, raising an eyebrow, "He must have caught your attention, do tell me, about him."

"Well, he's got this messy black hair, and these deep, emerald green eyes I could just float away in, and a gorgeous body, and these lips just begging to be kissed…" Draco answered eagerly, before he realised what he was doing, and quickly composed himself, blushing.

"Sounds like he's definitely your type," Hermione giggled, while Draco retorted challenging, "Yeah? Well, did my eyes deceive me or where you checking out a certain red-haired man we passed by in the airport?"

"Maybe…" Hermione replied vaguely, grinning and continuing as Draco sent her a scathing look, "Well, he does have a really lovely muscled body, and these amazing big blue eyes, and this floppy red hair that just makes you want to run your hands through it," she answered dreamily, before catching herself and blushing, while Draco laughed softly, "However, there was something…" she added, frowning.

"What?" Draco asked, puzzled.

"Well, it was, just that… well, there was something about him, that seemed so familiar, like I should know him, or something, you know?"

"Yeah, I do actually…." Draco replied slowly, lost in his own thoughts. There was something about that young man he'd run into, something about the way he looked, it was so familiar… like there was something missing, and for some reason, a ghost of a whisper kept saying the work 'scar…'  in the back of his mind. Draco dismissed it however, and returned to the present.

The two friends spent the rest of the flight chatting to each other and to other teachers on the plane, and in no time at all, they were landing outside the ground of Elvingsdale College. As they got off the plane, Draco spotted an old wizard with a long, curling moustache and balding grey hair standing near the gates of the college.

"Deneb!" he called cheerfully, waving at the man as he descended from the plane.

"Draco!" the man called in reply, walking up to Draco, "And Hermione! How have you two been, have a good summer?"

"Yes, thank you," Draco smiled, while Hermione nodded and asked, "How was your?"

"Oh great, we've found what appears to be a settlement of the first anphibian wizards, who were half merpeople, half human, it's really quite fascinating."

"Yes, it sounds incredible," Hermione gasped, eyes widening, while Draco asked, "So what are you doing out here Deneb?"

"I'm meeting the new students and helping them settle in, telling them the rules and so forth, you know," Deneb shrugged, "Well, you two better get inside, the gates will be closing any minute now."

"Okay, thanks Deneb," Draco smiled, patting the man on the shoulder.

"Yeah, we'll talk to you later," Hermione called, as she made her way inside the gates.

Once inside, Draco and Hermione looked around at the college where they had been teaching for the past three years, and sighed, happy to be back in the place they'd called home.

'Yes, home,' Draco thought happily, as the wind wrapped around him, caressing his cheek lightly in welcome.

Okay, so there you go, and again, I am just soooo sorry for the length of time it took me to write this chapter, but the next one will be out quicker. Though I must tell you all now, I have to go to my gran's and from there, straight to the airport cause I'm going to America for the karate world championships, so I'll be gone about two weeks, but I swear the minute I come back I'll post the third chapter up as soon as I can, and we'll be finding out about ash and the gang, kay? So let me know what you think please, is this worth continuing? Pleeze review! Farethee well! ^_^


End file.
